Obscure Sunshine
by AshleighHutcherson
Summary: Continuing on after Last Sacrifice! Rose and Lissa go to College, Adrian deals with his pain and betrayal, new character are on the scene as well to stir even more trouble. Oh, and plently of Russian Hottness as well, PLEASE have a look :3
1. Chapter 1

Obscure Sunshine

This story has been sitting on my laptop in a plan since summer, but school has been so overwhelming that I haven't had any time to just write. Not for an essay, but just for fun. I just love writing!

It's spring break, so I hope to actually be consistant for the next couple weeks if any intrest is actually shown. Pleeeeaseee review, it would really make my day :D

This story is following after the last book in Rose's perspective, so nothing in Bloodlines has actually happened...I seriously cannot wait for The Golden Lily!

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer : Go away. I already know that these are Richelle Mead's characters (unless I create them *winkwink*).

-A

* * *

><p><em>RPOV<em>

I'm woken up by the glare of sunlight that peers through the window where I forgot to close the curtains last night. I don't really mind though; cause that means I get to watch him sleep. Now I usually have two exceptions for waking up this early, one: there's food, and I'm meaning a huge plate of bacon, eggs and waffles too, no Special K or a power bar for this girl. Two: If Lissa was in danger. Basically I'd be up and at 'em at two in the morning if that was the case, even if that wasn't my job I'd be running to her aid.

But now that every morning I get to see a sexy Russian, in next to nothing clothes none the less, oh I'm more than happy to wake up. I like watching him so calm, deep breaths in and out, because he never seems to let his guard down in public. I smile as he rolls toward me, his hair falling into his face. He stirs as I brush it away but doesn't wake. I still can't believe how much has changed in the past month, I mean seriously, one day I'm a most wanted criminal on the run and the next I'm an exalted hero living in the most exclusive part of the royal court with my unbelievably hot boyfriend. It's amazing how people treat me now, I know that I saved essentially the Queens life but it wasn't too long ago that I was being locked up in a cell for having thought of quite the opposite. Funny how my reputation changed, part of me kind of misses being known as a badass.

It's been a month since I took the bullet for Lissa, I've fully recovered now but I still get occasional pains in my chest if I move around to fast, but that hasn't stopped me from sneaking off to the gym to train or go running every now and again. Dimitri knows nothing because if he did, he'd make sure I stayed in bed for the rest of the week. Well thinking about that again, maybe that wouldn't be so bad…

I look around my room; I guess it's our room now. Lissa didn't spare any time to move us in the second finest suite in the whole of the court. I actually felt too overwhelmed by the size of the rooms, and for only two people who have grown up learning to be able to sleep anywhere; small, weird, dirty, anywhere where you can catch a few minutes of snoozing so that you're ready for an attack, I felt a little too small there. So Lissa reluctantly let us change room to a smaller suite that's a bit cozier. To 'make up for the size' she dragged me to the mall two weeks later to furnish it to my liking. Lissa is spoiling me even more than usual, buying me dresses that cost hundreds of dollars, spa days and beautiful necklaces and earrings. But I'm still the same Rose, and most of the time I walk around in jeans and an old navy t-shirt, and Dimitri still seems to love me all the same.

I decorated the room so that it was a home, I didn't want to feel like I was staying in a five star hotel in Vegas (which by the way I've done before, not so good memories). So I asked Dimitri to get any personal belongings he had and bring them around. Between the two of us we had barely anything, but I dragged him along and we picked out some afghan blankets and some plates and things at the store. At first I insisted that we weren't going to spend much time at court for the next few years anyway, what with Lissa and me heading off to Leigh next week, but she insisted that we have a home, and to be honest I really didn't mind. I even got a few photo frames on the dresser which has faces of me and Lissa at six years old and now, me and Dimitri making kissy faces at Lissa's coronation, one of Eddie and Christian attempting to eat a twelve stack of waffles from iHOP in one sitting and one of my parents that I took a week ago.

Speaking of the 'rents, ugh gag much, they have started hanging out much more that I'd like to see. I'm happy for them, and at least they're paying more attentions to me now, old Zmey even took Dimitri out to dinner, without me, to 'see if his intentions were good'! Well I guess when my mom goes back to work next week then I won't have to witness their puppy love. I might actually miss them a little bit, only a teeny weeny bit though. Seriously. They seem to be trying to make up for eighteen years of neglect.

I think I'm gonna go crazy being apart from Dimitri for the next two months while I'm gone, we've been practically been joint at the hip for the most part since we were reunited. It feels supernatural that we have such an ordinary life together because the butt load of complications (you know, the usual: he was my teacher that was turned into a super crazy evil vampire) that we had to deal with since we've known each other, but I'm so unbelievably happy that he's all mine now. Some people still stare at him as if he's a monster or something, but doesn't make a difference in the world because he's still my soul mate and he's as amazing a person as he was the day I met him, still a god in everyone's eyes. If anything he's an even better person, he enjoys life more now. He's the one who is talking about visiting beautiful countries and having experiences that I could only dream of once upon a time.

It feels like a lifetime ago when we were sitting in that library in that dusty old town looking at a map of the world and starting to feel hopeful of our relationship again. Now all I can see in my life is opportunities, with Dimitri, my friends, being an official guardian. Even though the memories I had are mostly bad, I feel some of them begin to recover…but not all of them.

Dimitri, though full of life and love, is still hesitant about forgive and forget of his Strigoi days. Sometimes I still see sadness in his eyes when he doesn't know I'm looking, a sort of shallow emptiness that I don't think could ever heal.

Adrian. That is my biggest living regret. I've tried hard over the past month to connect to him, to have his forgiveness It pains me when I see him because I know that I'm guilty of everything, that is the only burden that I can feel anymore. Eventually I've given into leaving him alone, I don't think that there is anything I can do or say that will make a difference. But it's hard for me to do so, I know that, being Adrian, he is indulging with alcohol and that spirit is becoming an evident problem in him. When I see him in the halls or when I walk with Lissa to the feeders, his face looks exhausted and altered. Something in him is different, he isn't smiling and cracking suggesting jokes anymore, Lissa says that he seems removed when she hangs out with him. I'm worried.

A yawn escapes my mouth, and I feel warm hands slide around my waist. In less than a second Dimtri has whipped around in a fierce embrace, rolling so that his face looms over mine, his arms supporting himself up so that our bodies barely touch, but so that I still feel that spark of passion when we're intimate and close. I feel the corners of my mouth turn upwards in a coy smile.

"Well, good morning to you too Comrade." I laugh as I feel his hands playing with my hair, tickling my neck.

He strokes my cheek, his forehead scrunched up in thought. "God I'm going to miss this; getting to wake up next to the most beautiful woman in the world every single morning." His eyes look into mine and I feel our souls connect in a way that I knew would never happen with anyone else. We were meant to be.

I kissed his neck softly the way I know he loved and hear him groan, and while his guard is down I push his body close and roll again so I sat on top of him, bringing my legs up so I straddle his hips. "_Never let your guard down Rose!' _I tease, imitating his sexy commanding voice from when I was only his student.

He laughs, a sound that I've come to love and appreciate now that it happens much more often than I remember now that we're together. "Oh Roza, don't you know that I never have my guard up around you? Don't want to anyway, and then I wouldn't be able to enjoy you like this." His eyes rolling over all of my body, and I felt my cheeks go warm. I bring my lips down onto his chest and kiss his hard skin, leaving a trail of kisses down his abs until I go so low down I was underneath the sheets, my eyes never failing to keep on his. I felt the usual adrenalin running through my veins and I smile when I feel him running his hand down my back.

Before I knew it he had pulled me up and our lips finally met, then we began carrying on from where we had left off last night, craving to be as close as possible

A knocking on the door made me freeze. Dimitri pulled away to look at me questioningly, I shook my head in response. Who would need me at this time in the morning? It's not even like I was reporting to work yet, I was still on 'bed rest'. It would be Lissa…I glance over at the clock beside my bed; six-fucking-o'clock.

"Rose?" There's a moment of silence. "You awake? I need you to get your ass outta bed for me, please?" Although she sounds agitated, there doesn't seem to be any panic in her voice. I breath out in response.

Dimitri starts to rise, and my hands creep around his waist to stop him. I mime at him to be quiet, a finger held up over my smile. He looks at me expectantly and then towards the door as Lissa's voice echoes again. Then I see his eyes sparkle, and immediately I jump out of bed silently but quick, but he's faster. As we near the living room, he pounces on me; tossing me on the couch while his hands dance over my stomach. I suppress the laughter to the point where I'm practically in pain; this is really torture at its sweetest to be honest.

I can't help it, a laugh spills out of me loudly in relief as I give in. It's too late now:

"ROSE! I can hear you!" Dimitri kisses my neck and steers me towards the door, I'm still giggling to myself. What has the world come to? Rose Hathaway resorted to giggling?

God I love that man.

* * *

><p>Yay! What did ya think huh?<p>

Review for Review, and if you do that means MORE of the russian hotness...yea? Thankyou sosososomuch!xo


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I'm a lousy updater! I'm actually going to make an effort now to write for this fanfic, long chapters over 1,500 words at least! This one is a tad short, because I thought the few people who subbed to it deserved a little taste of what's to come...Aiden and Sydney definatly have a part in the plot!

Please Review and let me know if you actually care for me to continue this, i'm in the middle of a big move and it may be hard to post, but I'm going to try!

DIMCLAIMERARIO: Richelle Mead owns all yaddayaddayadda leave me alone

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

God, I need some alcohol. Some whisky sounds good.

I let my eyes explore the newly discovered depths in my face, the pale ghost that used to be me taunting in the mirror. Everything about me feels a blur, my features, my emotions, spirit, but that might just be since I already had some shots and it's not even nine in the morning. I mean really how far gone am I? All because of a stupid girl? I know that she's stunning, her body is crazy hot but…how bad could that affect me?

A nervous chuckle escapes me, I know the spirit plays a role in the destruction of Adrian Ivanshkov..But every time I close my eyes at night I feel remorse, I see her face smiling at me. Sometimes I wonder if I should visit her in her dreams and ask for her back. But I don't want her back; I still can't forgive her for what she did. I mean she pretending like everything was fine; did I visit her in her dreams when she was sleeping in his arms? The face in the mirror, an empty man, drops and his eyes bulge. Of course her aura would change when she was with the man she truly loved. Dammit. It took me all this time to finally realize.

That's the part that stops me from getting over it. I see them all the time, when I'm with Lissa, Rose is bound to be there. So now she brings her boyfriend along and they laugh and smile like the happiest people in the world, they even live together! But when she sees me, she either excuses herself and leaves or attempts to talk to me. To be honest I don't know which I'd rather she did, but I don't feel like hearing her apologize for the millionth time, I have better things to do, like drink.

I bend over and splash the icy water onto my hot skin which seems to have burnt up from the revelation I just had. I walk unsteadily out of my room and into the hall; I'm due in for the feeders round about now.

When I walk around the corner to the office desk where a Moroi lady sits behind, looking at her computer screen as soon as she sees me.

"Oh Adrian, you haven't been in in a while." When she smiles you can see the wrinkles starting to form around her eyes, as if she has smiled a lot in her life, but the concern in the look makes me angry. When will people stop looking at me like that?

After I'm finished I feel replenished, like I have enough energy to run a marathon compared to how I felt earlier. I smile, thinking that it's silly to think I can outrun the darkness, but why not try anyway?

I feel the familiar rush from the blood and the alcohol running through my veins, and before my head can really think it through my legs are moving underneath me, hitting the pavement hard through my expensive leather shoes. I need to get away from this place; from her. If only they would let me.

I keep running. I don't ever want to stop, leave Rose and Spirit and all that other Shit behind me…

I smack hard against someone.

For a minute I just lie on the floor, taking up the entire corridor with my long tall lanky body. Whoever that was probably left; bastard didn't even check if I was injured or whatever, I swear my name has no respect left at all. It's not like I do anything to disprove all the rumors anyway, a laugh escapes my lips.

Eventually I pull myself up before I see a pair of eyes penetrating me with their gaze. It's that Sydney girl, the alchemist. Her blond hair falling out into her porcelain face, this is probably the most unkempt I've ever seen her.

"Oh, hello there Angel Face." I let my eyes wonder over her, examining the golden lily with curiosity. She flinches and I feel my temper hotting up.

Great, now I'm frustrated _and_ angry.

Despite knowing she will be utterly terrified, I run my finger up the side of her arm, my cool finger contrasting vastly from her soft pink skin, warm and flushed from our encounter. She pulls away almost instantly, and stutters slowly, her voice quiet and fragile. She looks worked up and upset, and her blouse is slightly untucked from her black pencil skirt, as if her day has already been long enough without me. "I-I-I apologize for bumping into you, but as I didn't see you coming, and uhm, I would have moved if I had known it were you…"

I roll my eyes dramatically, showing off. "Oh yes, of course because nobody likes Adrian. He's some douche that Rose dated or whatever, he likes to get hammered and screw chicks because he's that much of an ass. Should have expected you to be like the rest of them, can I remind you that she cheated on me?" I don't understand why I felt the need to explain myself to her, there was something about those eyes, something earnest that was beautiful enough to paint.

She held an arm around herself and stared at the floor. Right when I was about to fucking give up, those gold-speckled eyes looked up. 'It's not that…" Her cheeks deepened into an even redder blush, I could see it reach down into her shirt. "Just that I'm not quite that comfortable around your kind ye-"

I burst out laughing, interrupting the alchemist. Realizing that I was being a bit rude I let the grin drop off my face. This whole time that was what she was worried about?

"Honestly? That's what you've been shit scared about?" I covered my mouth to hide my smile. "You think I vant to suck your blood?" Her eyes went huge when I let my fangs extend out.

"PUT THOSE AWAY!" she screamed. Shocked, I closed my eyes as I felt them recline back into place.

"Sydney, I was just pissing about…" But she wasn't having any of it, taking a deep breath as if to calm herself before launching into speech.

"You know how we feel about that, you just wanted to be a complete jerk about it! All you are is a self-concerned know-it-all who's a lousy ex and a lazy wannabe frat boy. Get on with your life and leave me alone."

I couldn't believe this. She whipped around and headed the direction she had come, nearly running away from where we had been talking. Not before I saw a single tear escape her, and roll down her ivory coloured cheek.

Shit. Now I felt like an ass.

* * *

><p>Slow chapter, but a new one WILL be up soon! Don't ya worry ;) I'm super pumped to write about Dimitri soon!<p> 


End file.
